The Final Hope
by Annah Woods
Summary: All five miraculous have been activated and they have now are in the final battle with Hawkmoth and Mysterious Feather. The peacock miraculous found not too long ago. But unfortunetly, alongside to the wrong side. Will Hawkmoth crush his enemies or will he be taken down? (Discontinued)
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

All miraculous activated. Silence. Several against five. The final battle.

Ladybug, the spotted heroine. Partner and lover to Chat Noir. Accepting the other three who were chosen to take down Hawkmoth and the peacock miraculous user. And accepting Queen Bee. Her hair was a tangled mess from what it had taken to get here.

Only glowing white butterflies was their source of light.

Chat Noir. Face to face with his own father and Natile. Model boy for his own father. It broke his heart when he found out that Hawkmoth, the one after his and Ladybug's miraculous. The cat themed heroine stood besides Ladybug and besides the turtle Miraculous user. His best friend.

Masked Shell. Best friends with Chat Noir. Lover to Rena Rouge. A path that wasn't easy to have when he stepped into this miraculous world. The bracelet camouflaged within the arms of what made up this costume.

Rena Rouge. Lover to Masked Shell. Best friends with Ladybug. It had taken her awhile to even get over the fact that her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. Now it made sense to her why she always needed to go to the bathroom when an akuma had arose. And getting a Miraculous of her own, a thrilling adventure.

And lastly, Queen Bee. First friend to Chat Noir. A cold heart to others who she thought were less than what she and him were. Finding out Marinette was Ladybug and from the moment she realized she couldn't have Adrien, it did hurt a lot. But she knew her behavior was unacceptable and changed it. She earned her Miraculous that way.

All five of them ready for this fight to end and save their friends.

Hawkmoth. Father to Chat Noir. A cold father who cares for his son so much that he'd want the Ladybug earrings and the Black cat ring to alter the past to make it all better. He only thought of that without considering the consequences.

Mysterious Feathers. Assistant to Hawkmoth. More like a sidekick. But this whole time, she kept secrets. She kept things from Chat Noir to keep him safe. But eventually broke. Her emotionless self. She didn't know what side to be on. But with Hawkmoth, her boss, she couldn't betray.

And lastly, the akumatized victims minus the four out of seven miraculous users, these poor citizens didn't want to do this. Rather, they were forced. And not given much of a decision to not be in this.


	2. Chapter 2

His intentions were unclear to them. The rest of them except for Mysterious Feather. Not only did he want the Miraculous, he wanted his son not to be so sad. No secrets to be held in the family. And his wife, Leah Agreste, to be back with them. To be one happy family.

Through his mask, he still held that monotone facial expression, but his eyes filled with fury that his own son had chosen to fight with Ladybug and other miraculous holders instead of him.

Hawkmoth held his staff which contained one akumatized black butterfly. It was set aside by his left hand. And his right arm extended out for any sort of jewel.

"Give up your Miraculous and I shall set all these people free with no harm at all. Don't, you will be sorry."

Ladybug was the first to speak up. "We will never give up our Miraculous. Nooroo, yeah he chose you, but you're using his powers for the wrong reason."

"Father, please. I don't want to do this. I miss mom just as much as you do. I wanted to spend some family time together, but you continuously kept me isolated from the world. Even when you found out I was Chat Noir, you made nearly kill my lady. My princess."

"But Adrien, with the power of the Miraculous. Your black cat ring and the ladybug earrings, I can bring back your mother. We can be a happy family."

Chat hesitated. He really did miss his mother. But at the same time, he didn't feel it was right to give his miraculous to someone who had left him alone for a long time. "No. I still won't give my Miraculous to you."

"You leave me no choice then." Hawkmoth had his right arm at his side and directed the akumatized victims to attack Paris' heroes to end them amd get what he has been desiring a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The heroes didn't waste a second to just stand there and do nothing.

Darkblade, Riposte, Timebreaker Evilastrator, and Mime held their hands out to grab at them. But Queen Bee was not about to get lost in time or locked in a box. She got her stinger sort of weapons out, which could cut almost anything and directed it to the weapons of Darkblade and Riposte. This was not going to be an easy fight for her side.

Animan, Stormy Weather, Copycat, Mr. Pigeon, Dark Owl, and Despair Bear bared themselves to create, plan, or whatever at Masked Shell.

To himself, 'Just because turtles are slow. Let's get this over with.' His shell acted like a shield against attack and also send out small green glowing discs to disarm any evil. His back to them as he sensed two coming towards him. He sent out a low, medium, and high attack.

Due to how the butterflies spread, he couldn't exactly see who he had hit. He just knew he had to avoid Despair Bear at all costs.

Gamer, Volpina, Prime Queen, Rogorcop, Pharaoh Robotus, Vanisher, and Pixelator all stood where Rena Rogue had climbed around Hawkmoth's lair to confuse them.

Volpina pushed them all out of the way. "Out of my way! Apparently, Rena whatever her name is thinks she can replace me. The better fox miraculous. What can you do better than me?"

The other villains crossed their arms watching Volpina bicker off with Rena Rogue. Which was pretty funny.

"Not lie to the people of Paris." Rena didn't have a flute to conjure up illusions. Her's sometimes did real harm, but fixed with the Miraculous cure. She twirled her brass orange colored flute around her fingers.

Volpina went to attack her in this fox war.

And the rest of them. Vanisher, Stoneheart, Kung Food, Befana, Gigantitan, Reflekta, Guitar Villian, Princess Fragrance, Horrificator, Dark Cupid, and a few additional ones surrounded Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They stood back to back to each other, doing their best to not feel so overwhelmed by all these villains. Chat held Ladybug's hand as they fought off the best they could.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Mysterious Feather and Hawkmoth had stepped away from them. From this fight and watched.

Mysterious Feather looked away. She was hesitant to go to the side she wanted. She wanted to protect Adrien and get away from this crazy man. But, she remained to watch.

Hawkmoth had a satisfied smile on his face. "This will all be over very soon.."


	4. Story is Discontinued

Story is discontinued. I wrote this story a long time ago. So I'm sorry that the names aren't updated like ya'll like.


End file.
